


Jacquees the Dragon Man Star!

by Albino_Artist



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi, sdjbf, ufhguowh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albino_Artist/pseuds/Albino_Artist
Summary: why





	Jacquees the Dragon Man Star!

Jacquees the Dragon Man Star!

There once was a man by the name of Jacquees. Jacquees was a very talented man as he could stretch his tongue from an infinite distance and he could sexually attack someone from as far away as he wanted. Then one day he got tired of the strip club and went on a sexual rampage sticking his tongue in random girls asses. But little did he know that he was only dreaming and he never actually did that to any girls because in this house we follow the rules of CONSENT. Then he woke up to find his little sister in his bed and he and his sister made out. His sister's name was Hom Tolland and she was keeping a very, very, big secret from him… She was actually not his sister like he had hoped. But she was Spoodermans 2nd Cousin twice removed. “But big brother why did you kiss me????????” Hom asked. Because you so thummy diccc. But then out of nowhere spoodermans biggest rival bursts through the wall with an important message. It was Hom 23andMe results and she found out that she was half Dragon. In the background of all the drama, Jacquees yells “PLOT TWISTTTT OH DANG” But very dramatically.Then 10 months later a weird dragon hybrid baby was born and had no friends. The dragon hybrid baby then went to it's daddy/uncle and found out that his mother (Hom) had no friend ethier and that the best way to solve those problems was to borrow your daddies/Uncles shotgun and eliminate them from the game of life!  
So the dragon stole the first gun he saw and decided to just shoot it into the atmosphere and then out of the sky fell no other than……  
JEFFREE STAR Then spongebob came out of nowhere and blew bubbles his cat. After that spongebob went on the bachelor and it was the final episode. The theme was Fantasy Sweets and Spongebob said “(Big sigh) All the fantasy sweets were great… But i can only give my rose to one of you. Now Jessica, We have something (Sigh) special here… but when you sat on that fire hydrant and made disappear I didn't know how to feel. Now Rebecca, You somehow managed to blow bubble straight into my asshole… and that was something someone hasn't done for me since Sandy Cheeks back in bikini bottom.” “But honestly I have to pick Patrick Star. He was the only one who really knew how make my dick feel just right. And he was great when it came to kinky sex.” So now patrick and sponge were having sex in a closet. But then patrick revealed that he was secretly James Charles on a mission to collect all 6 infinity rocks to turn everyone gay with one snap of his fingers. And Spongebob was secretly Vision in disguise so james charles went on the bachelor to claim the Soul Rock from Spongebob. So james charles dropped spongebob off the empire state building to get the soul stone. The soul stone was actually a dildo. So James did the first thing that came to mind… Shove it up tati until she screams it out of her mouth. He grabbed the dildo with a determined face and threw himself off a cliff towards tati’s house “She’s gonna scream so loud my dick gets hard!!” James yells. But little did he know, he broke his dick when he jumped off the cliff so he can’t have sex anymore. Then it became a pg movie please. Said Jacquees great great grandson after the story was over but was it.


End file.
